Now that's a Birthday to Remember
by The Songbird Still Sings
Summary: SInce it's Ed's Birthday, i decided to give him a special. HAPPY B DAY ED!         EDWIN ALL THE WAY!   RATED FOR PARTIAL NUDITY AND SEXUAL SCENCES.


It was supposed to be a surprise. Key word Supposed to. But yet again, Ed had already figured it out. He knew what Winry had planned, yet he went ahead and came at the time she had told him to meet her at.

He grumbled about how he didn't want a damn surprise party on his way to HQ, but still continued on. When he got to the door he heard voices.

"HIDE! I THINK I HEARD HIM!" whispered a voice that sounded like Breda.

'This is gonna be hell.' He thought to himself as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled the Entire Mustang crew, along with Winry, AL *human body*, Shezika, Hughes *because I think he should be alive*, Gracia, Elicia, Armstrong, Denny, and Ross.

"Yeah… hey to yall too." He said sarcastically. Winry ran up to him, long platinum hair flowing down in cork screw curls, the exact way he liked it.

"So I take it you weren't surprised?" she asked, eyes looking sad.

"Well, I knew it was coming, and I didn't really want a party." He said, eyes looking bored.

"Oh, well then, you just won't get that special present I had in store for you." She huffed, walking away.

Somewhere inside of Edward's 21 year old, dense mind, the word special, brought up a whole new meaning.

"Wait, what kind of special present?" he asked, following after her. But she was fleeting out the door and down the deserted hallways faster and faster until he finally ran in front of her and stopped her.

"Now what was that present?" he asked with a special sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh you know the kind of present, where I drag you into our room." She said stepping close to him.

"And I slowly unbutton your shirt." She said, seductively popping buttons off of his black button down.

"And when I have it all open, I run my fingers over your chest." She said, tracing his abs.

"And then I push you onto the bed." She said, pushing him into his personal and deserted office. She locked the doors that where unlocked and then pushed him onto a couch.

"Then I'll start kissing you all over." She said while placing soft kisses on his lips, then moving down to his neck, and all over his now completely open chest.

"I'll make my freaky moves and nibble at you sometimes." This time nibbling on his ear and the crook of his neck. Then she slowly ran her tongue from his ear, down the side of his face, traced his jaw and over his neck and then into the imprints of his muscles.

Edward could feel a budlge begin to grow beneath him.

"And when I'm tired of that, I'll pull off my sweater, and you'll unhook my bra for me." She spoke, doing the words as she said them, and Edward, after throwing the bra across the room, grasped her left boob in his mouth.

"Then when were nice and warmed up together, we'll have a lot of fun all night."

"I love you Edward. And Happy Birthday." Winry mumbled. Pulling the couch throw over them both tightly.

"Love you too, Win." He said before drifting after their 5th round.

*Next morning*

"Brother you and Winry Never- OH MY GOD!" Alphonse yelled covering his eyes.

"Al it's not what it looks like!" Winry yelled.

"OH yes it is." Edward said before grabbing at Winry again.

From all across HQ you could hear Alphonse's screams of terror as he saw his brother become the true horn dog he was.

And all Ed knew was that it was the BEST birthday he had ever had.

**END**

**Alright I decided to do something for Ed's birthday at the last minute. Because where I'm at its 11:35. And I wanted Ed to have something for his B-Day.**

**Ed: And what a great Birthday it was**

**Me: well I can tell that. You finally got to have sex.**

**Al: But WHY ME!**

**Ed: You'll live. You already do that with Mei though and you're not even married… yet**

**Al: BROTHER!**

**Me: Well while they fight I'll Disclaim**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT FMA. IF I DID YOU'D ACTUALLY SEE ROY AND RIZA BET TOGHETER "TOGHETER" INSTEAD OF CONEL AND LT.**

**REVIEW VOTE DAMNIT!**


End file.
